Best Thing I've Heard
by IrishSmurph
Summary: S3; The morning after Spencer's party the two wake up, enjoying the changes of what will be and dealing with annoying sibilings and roommates.


**Title: Best Thing I've Heard  
>Pairing: AshleySpencer  
>Spoilers: Takes place after the final episode<br>Rating: T for some smexyness and a little language (It's Ashley early in the morning, come on), but I don't think it's too bad.  
>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed through the window, illuminating the two curling together so completely it was difficult to tell whose limbs belonged to who, but the smiles on their sleeping faces were just as warm as the rays.<p>

The taller of the two girls stirred, sleepy blue eyes blinking open and looking around. A smile stretched across her lips as she remembered the night before, the party and life changes. How much could change in one night was still shocking, even after all this time and all that's happened. Her eyes traveled down to the girl in her arms, the girl that's been the catalyst of so many changes. She pulled her closer, relishing the feel of warm, soft skin and love that filled her breast. She brushed her lips against the forehead, smiling softly when her girlfriend shook her head.

"No…early…sleep." The brunette grumbled, burrowing her face into the other girl's neck.

Spencer Carlin couldn't help but chuckle softly at how monosyllabic her famous songwriting/singing girlfriend was in the mornings. "Just relax baby. Go back to sleep."

A brown eye squinted open and glared momentarily up at her. "Cuz I know ya wanna get up. Ain't a point stayin' in bed if you're not in it."

Spencer burrowed further into the bed. "Who says I want to get up? I don't mind just staying right here, wrapped around my beautiful girlfriend for as long as I can." This earned her a crinkled nose grin that she absolutely loved.

"Best thing I've heard in a long time."

"Oh I dunno. There was one thing I heard the other night that was the best thing I'd heard in…ever."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"See, there is this beautiful girl that asked me to move in with her."

Ashley smiled wider, "Oh yeah? Beautiful huh?"

"Gorgeous," Spencer said with mock seriousness.

"And what did you say to this obviously sexy, amazing, talented,"

"And oh so humble," Spencer cut in, earning a poke to her side.

"_Confident _girl," Ashley finished.

"I said yes. Then I got to fall asleep in her arms and wake up in what's going to be our bed."

"Now that's something I like to hear. C'mere," she tangled her fingers through the silken blonde locks and pulled her girlfriend close, angling her lips to the ones she so craved. For every second that the contact continued fatigue gave way to always simmering desire. Spencer pulled her girlfriend over her, never losing contact and relishing the familiar and enticing feel of the smaller girl's form fitting along her own. Ashley moved her lips from Spencer's, to along her jaw until she could nip at the earlobe before her. "To wake up like this every morning. I don't think I'd ever want to get out of bed," Ashley breathed, nipping again and drawing a moan from the girl that she loved.

"Keep doing that and I'm not going to let you up anyway," Spencer breathed.

"What? This?" Ashley traced the shell of her lover's ear with the tip of her tongue before moving down to nip and suck at the long, quivering throat before her. "Or something like this?" Her hand reached up to cradle the small breast, brushing against the tight areola and bud.

Spencer gasped her back arching and hands clutching at Ashley's back. "Either. Both."

"Hmm," Ashley stole one last kiss and began to move down to replace her hand with her lips when both heard something being knocked down in the front room, giggling then shushing.

Both girls groaned and slumped down. "That would be my idiot sister."

Another giggle, this one slightly deeper.

"And that would be Aidan, whoever thought I'd ever hear him giggle," Spencer murmured, wrapping her arms around her irritated girlfriend.

"They're probably still both sleeping, we need to be quiet," Kyla whispered.

"You're about as quiet a damn stampede!" Ashley yelled, earning a yelp from the living room.

"Sorry Ash!" Kyla yelled.

Bang, bang, bang!

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Ashley growled and Spencer couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"Even though we have our own place we still have trouble having time together."

"The downside to having roommates," Ashley mumbled.

"Hey sis! You decent?"

"Doubt it!" Kyla yelled back.

"And annoying siblings," The two said together. They looked at each other and couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Guess some things'll never change," Ashley said as they finally got themselves under control.

"No. Some things never will," Spencer replied and the two shared another kiss, this one full of the love they felt.

"Best thing to hear. Ever." The two got out of bed and started to get dressed, stealing glances at one another occasionally, feeling like they had the very first time they got together. While Ashley grumbled that she was going to kick Glen and Kyla's ass Spencer knew it was all talk. Because they both knew the same thing: they would have more mornings like this, more evenings like last night and more days for everything in between.


End file.
